Head 2 Head
Head 2 Head was a series only featured on The Creature Hub channel that pitted two Creatures against one another in a co-op game challenge. Premise This Creature series, hosted by SlyFoxHound, pitted two of the Creatures against each other in various game challenges. Mixing our crazy urge to compete and an insane amount of audience participation, Head 2 Head will have you on the edge of your seat rooting for your favorites! Episodes Season 1 #Super Mario 64 Challenge ft. Sp00n vs. Seamus #The First Winner ft. Sp00n vs. Seamus -- Winner: Seamus #Naruto Challenge ft. Seamus/Sly vs.'' Nova ''-- Winner: Nova #BS Round: Ultimate Kite War (IRL) ft. Seamus vs. Nova -- Winner: Nova #Q.U.B.E Returns ft. Nova vs. Kootra -- Winner: Kootra #Street Ball (IRL) ft. Kootra vs. Sly (The Bowdrie Brothers as referees) -- Winner: Sly (Sly decides what team Koots gets for NBA Street) #NBA Street Vol. 2 ft. ''Kootra vs. Sly -- Winner: ''Sly #Rhythm Heaven! ft. Dan ''vs. ''Sly #The King of the Beat! ft. Dan vs. Sly -- Winner: Sly #Karting King (IRL) ft. Aleks vs. Sly -- Winner: Sly (Aleks is handicapped in the next round) #Mario Kart Wii ft. ''Aleks ''vs. ''Sly -- Winner: ''Sly ''(Aleks automatically becomes champ due to Sly winning 3 times in a row) #Rock of Ages ft. ''Aleks vs. Ze -- ''Winner: ''Ze '' #Live Creature Laser Tag Battle ft. Aleks vs. Sly vs. Dan vs. Kootra. vs Nova (Season Finale Part 1) -- Winner: ''Kootra (picks what gun(s) the others have to use in Modern Warfare 2 #Creature Modern Warfare 2 Free for ALL!'' ft. Aleks vs. Sly vs. Dan vs. Kootra. vs Nova'' -- Winner: Kootra (Season Finale Part 2) Championship History Name (Wins as Champion) Seamus (1) Nova (1) Kootra (2) Sly (3) Ze (1) Immortal (0) Danz (0) Sp00n (0) Trivia *For the Super Mario 64 Challenge of Sp00n versus Seamus it was 3 to 1 in the YouTube comment section during the voting. Seamus with the obvious favorite due to his knowledge of the Mario series. *The second Head 2 Head was supposed to be Diddy Kong Racing, but due to Nintendo's recent ad claims at the time on many Nintendo related videos, Sly chose a different game instead. *For the Naruto Challenge, Nova easily and quickly defeated Seamus so Sly decided that they would have a bullshit round. The challenge was to fly kites against each other. **Seamus had a broken Ninja Turtle kite, and Nova had a Barbie kite. *At the end of Episode 5, Nova's game froze and started to rage. Kootra then stated that he had won. *Episode 6 was the first appearance of The Bowdrie Brothers, who would later go on and get their own series. *The still seen at the end of each episode features animated versions of all eight creatures by awesomecuza (although Aleks and Jordan are mirrored) *Sly said that there was going to be more seasons of Head 2 Head, and that Episode 12 would be the Season 1 finale. *After Episode 11, Sly became the first Creature to win the maximum 3 times (automatically making Aleks the next champion) *The series was on hiatus until Sly could organize it. **On a recent Creature Talk, he stated that it will not return. Head2head.png|The still awesomcuzaAnalShipment.png|Nova awesomcuzaSly.png|SlyFox awesomcuzaSSoHPKC.png|SSoHPKC awesomcuzaKootra.png|Kootra awesomcuzaHorseSp00n.png|Sp00n (Horse Form) awesomcuzaImmortalHO.png|Immortal (Autobot Form) awesomcuzaZe.png|Ze awesomcuzaDanz.png|Danz Links *Playlist on The Creature Hub Category:Series Category:Creature hub series Category:Creature only series Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series starting in 2013 Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Finished series Category:Completed series